One Night In Vietnam
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Oneshot] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong, hanya berdua, bersama satu malam di kota Hanoi, Vietnam. Warning! Plotwhatplot/NC. Happy (belated) birthday, Taeyong! RnR?


**One Night In Vietnam**

JaeYong

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s). NC. Plot What Plot_

 _._

* * *

 _Special Thanks to_ _ **takoyutaki**_ _yang udah mau direpotin nge-BetaRead bagian naenaenya._

 _Love you dek! (69)_

 _Dan bagi yang belum cukup umur atau enggan baca NC bisa diskip saja. ENJOY!_

.

* * *

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat ia, akhirnya, sampai di hotel. Taeyong tak membuang waktu untuk langsung menerjang satu-satunya ranjang berukuran besar di sana. Menenggelamkan seluruh wajah pada permukaan bantal dan mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah.

Perjalanan dari Seoul sampai Vietnam memakan waktu hampir empat jam lamanya. Dan setelahnya ia bahkan tak bisa istirahat. Karena harus langsung menuju tempat _press conference_ sebagai delegasi untuk UNICEF bersama Jaehyun dan _sunbaenim_ nya, Luna.

"Kemana sebenarnya Jaehyun?" gumam Taeyong kemudian. Bertanya-tanya.

Pemuda Jung itu bilang ingin mampir ke suatu tempat setelah makan malam, dan _manager-hyung_ menemaninya setelah menyuruh Taeyong untuk pergi duluan ke kamar dan istirahat.

Taeyong berguling-guling malas di atas kasur. Bosan.

Ia memang lelah, dan tidur terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ia punya sedikit masalah dengan tidur di tempat asing. Terutama jika tempatnya sepi begini dan dia hanya sendiri.

Ia tidak takut. Sekali lagi. _Dia tidak takut_. Lee Taeyong tidak takut. Hanya sedikit… apa ya? _Nervous_?

Taeyong bangkit sebentar untuk meraih ponselnya yang ada di saku jaket. Lalu kembali tiduran di ranjang. Benda itu tidak sempat ia bawa dan baru bisa ia lihat lagi sekarang. Serentetan pesan dari para _member_ memenuhi kotak masuk. Semua isinya hampir sama. Bertanya mengenai bagaimana Vietnam dan perjalanan mereka, dan― _tentu saja_ ―mengingatkannya agar tidak lupa membawa oleh-oleh.

"Mereka ini…"

Taeyong hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil mulai membalas pesan satu persatu.

Vietnam. Taeyong tak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan hangat di negara yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi ini. Mengingat berapa banyak orang yang mengenali bahkan meneriakkan namanya di bandara membuatnya tersenyum. ia baru debut tak sampai empat bulan lalu dan cinta yang ia dapat begitu besar. Ia sungguh-sungguh bersyukur akan hal itu.

Hanya satu hal yang ia sayangkan, karena ia tak bisa menjelajahi kota tempatnya berada sekarang. Karena ia sudah harus kembali ke Seoul besok pada penerbangan pagi.

Taeyong terlalu larut dalam kegiatannya mengetikkan pesan balasan sampai tak menyadari jika pintu terbuka dan sosok lain masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Jaehyun sudah kembali.

" _Hyung_. Sedang apa?" tegurnya sambil melepas masker. Ia menuju meja di depan sofa, menaruh kantung keresek yang dibawanya di atas sana.

Taeyong tentu kaget. Ia bahkan hampir melemparkan ponselnya saat mendengar suara tiba-tiba itu. Bisa ia lihat Jaehyun sedang melepas jaket dan kini mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Darimana?" tanyanya. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun sebelumnya karena ia terlanjur penasaran. Bibirnya sedikit maju karena kesal, mengingat Jaehyun pergi entah kemana dan tak membiarkannya ikut.

Jaehyun tak menjawab. Ia sedang sibuk dengan benda yang ia bawa. "Kemari, _hyung_."

Taeyong cepat-cepat bangkit. Meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja dan mendekat ke arah Jaehyun.

Matanya melebar saat melihat apa yang menyibukkan Jaehyun sedari tadi. "Apa… _ini_?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Ia mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Jaehyun dan menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung.

Jaehyun terkekeh. Senang mendapati nada terkejut dan tidak percaya dari _hyung_ nya itu.

"Aku sengaja meminta _manager-hyung_ menemaniku ke toko kue barusan." Jaehyun menjawab tanpa menoleh. Masih sibuk menyalakan semua lilin yang ia pasang di atas kue itu. Taeyong memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Kita memang sudah merayakannya secara sederhana kemarin, bersama _member_ yang lain. Tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk merayakannya lagi dengan lebih istimewa―" Setelah semuanya menyala, Jaehyun membawa kue itu kehadapan Taeyong, yang rupanya masih memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Jaehyun tersenyum menampilkan dimpelnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Taeyong- _hyung_."

Taeyong mengerjap. Menatap wajah Jaehyun dan kue di hadapannya secara bergantian.

 _Jaehyun… sedang memberinya kejutan ulang tahun?_

Butuh waktu beberapa lama sebelum ia menyadari semuanya dan membalas senyuman Jaehyun dengan senyum manisnya. Tanpa menyadari jika wajahnya kini sedikit memerah dengan ekspresi bahagia yang terlihat jelas serta matanya berbinar-binar menggemaskan.

Senyum Jaehyun semakin lebar.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, _hyung_." Katanya dengan nada bersemangat, sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi sebelumnya tutup matamu dan _make a wish_."

Taeyong mengangguk patuh. Masih dengan senyumnya yang tak kunjung hilang ia menutup kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat dan mulai membuat permohonan. Disaat merasa sudah cukup, Taeyong kembali membuka matanya. Ikut memegang kue di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan dan meniup lilin-lilin itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taeyong- _hyung_ ," ujar Jaehyun lagi. Ia memposisikan dirinya lebih dekat untuk merangkul Taeyong dengan sebelah tangannya dan menempatkan sebuah ciuman kecil di dahi _hyung_ nya itu lalu berbisik pelan, "Aku menyayangimu."

Taeyong merona, tertawa pelan. "Terimakasih," gumamnya.

Selanjutnya yang mereka lakukan adalah duduk bersama di sofa itu. Tertawa mendengar cerita Jaehyun dan _manager-hyung_ yang kesulitan saat membeli kue karena kendala bahasa, sampai membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting lain. Tentunya sambil menghabiskan kue Taeyong yang kini tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

"Ah ya, aku lupa."

Jaehyun bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk sambil merangkul Taeyong, menaruh sendok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di meja. Ia berjalan menuju sisi lain ruangan dimana tasnya berada dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Ia berjalan kembali menuju tempatnya semula dan menyerahkan benda di tangannya pada Taeyong. "Untukmu _hyung._ "

Taeyong menerima benda itu dengan senang hati, senyuman lebarnya muncul lagi. Ia memerhatikannya dengan benda di tangannya seksama. Sebuah kotak berukuran tak terlalu besar yang dibungkus oleh kertas kado dan pita. Mencoba menebak apa isinya tapi kemudian memilih bertanya, "Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Tak membuang waktu, Taeyong membuka hadiahnya. Jaehyun terkekeh saat melihat kelakuan menggemaskan hyungnya yang lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang membuka kado natal. Jaehyun mulai ragu jika pemuda di depannya ini lahir dua tahun lebih dulu darinya dan baru berulang tahun yang keduapuluhdua. Terlebih saat matanya yang membola begitu melihat apa isi kadonya.

"Jaehyun ini…"

"Aku ingat _hyung_ pernah bilang camera _hyung_ yang lama rusak jadi aku membelikan itu." Jaehyun menatap wajah Taeyong, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang _hyung_ nya itu pikirkan dari ekspresi wajahnya. "Apa _hyung_ suka?"

"Kau bercanda, Jaehyun?" Taeyong menerjang tubuh Jaehyun dan memeluknya erat. "Aku suka sekali! Terimakasih!"

Pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Taeyong langsung melepasnya lagi. Sibuk memainkan camera barunya dengan mata berbinar. Benar-benar persis seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Kita harus foto."

" _Huh_?"

"Ayo berfoto bersama dengan camera ini. Sebagai foto pertama."

Jaehyun menurut saja saat Taeyong menarik tangannya menuju ke arah sisi lain ruangan, di depan sebuah kaca pembatas transparan yang menunjukkan suasana malam kota Hanoi yang terlihat sangat indah dengan lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip.

Taeyong memegang camera di depan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jaehyun ada di belakangnya. "Siap?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

 _Jpret_

Dan sebuah foto dimana keduanya sedang bersisian sambil tersenyum lebar pun diambil.

.

* * *

 **NC**

* * *

Tak ada waktu untuk mengambil foto kedua, ketiga, atau seterusnya. Setidaknya untuk saat itu. Karena Taeyong sudah membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaehyun dan menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam suatu ciuman panjang yang terasa sangat manis. Tangannya mengalung pada leher Jaehyun, yang tak membuang kesempatan begitu saja dengan menarik tubuh kecil Taeyong lebih dekat lagi dengan merangkulnya erat. Dan balas memangutkan bibir mereka.

Ciuman mereka yang lembut, pelan dan jauh dari kesan menuntut perlahan berubah.

Jaehyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melumat, menggigit bagian atas dan bawah bibir hyungnya itu bergantian, mengecapnya berkali-kali. Taeyong yang sadar dengan apa yang diinginkan Jaehyun, membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati.

Lidah pemuda Jung itu menjelajah setiap sudut mulut Taeyong, mengecap rasa manis yang selalu disukainya.

"Jaehyun…"

Taeyong menyusupkan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang camera ke bagian belakang rambut hitam Jaehyun, menekan lembut kepala pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, memperdalam ciuman panjang mereka. Jari Taeyong yang bergetar tak sengaja memencet sesuatu, tapi ia tak sadar.

Keduanya menghentikan ciuman mereka saat kebutuhan oksigen begitu mendesak, namun hanya sekian detik sebelum akhirnya mengulang ciuman yang seolah tidak pernah habis itu. Camera yang sedari tadi dipegang Taeyong jatuh, menghujam lantai. Tapi keduanya seakan tak peduli dengan apapun kecuali ciuman mereka.

Sudah sekian lama sejak mereka berdua berada dalam kegiatan intim seperti ini. Kesibukan akan debut membuat keduanya tak punya waktu. Selain itu keberadaan member yang lainpun terkadang membuat mereka harus menahan diri.

Dan kini di sini mereka, hanya berdua di salah satu kamar hotel di kota Hanoi. Sebuah kesempatan yang benar-benar sempurna, dan tak bisa dilewatkan.

Jaehyun mulai merasakan tak nyaman di bagian bawahnya dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. " _Hyung,_ lebih baik sekarang kita tidur." Nafasnya masih memburu cepat. Dan Taeyong pun dalam kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda darinya. Jaehyun tersenyum saat melihat wajah Taeyong yang merona. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, ingin mencium bibir itu lagi namun berusaha keras menahan diri, dan berakhir dengan memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi. "Kita harus istirahat sekarang."

Dengan tak rela Jaehyun membawa dirinya menjauh, memberikan sedikit ruang di antara keduanya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup pipi Taeyong, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari.

"Kita harus istirahat sekarang _hyung_. Besok―"

"Aku ingin melakukannya."

"Tapi _hyung_ ―"

"Lakukan saja." Taeyong memotong cepat, dengan nada memelas. Wajahnya terbakar tapi ia tidak menurunkan wajahnya yang kini menatap Jaehyun dengan mata berkabut nafsu. " _Aku benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang_ , _Jaehyun_."

Jaehyun berlama-lama menatap rona merah yang merambat di pipi mulus Taeyong, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi itu lagi. "Kau tahu _hyung_? Aku paling tidak tahan jika kau menatapku seperti itu." Jaehyun berbisik pelan dan berpindah menjilat telinga Taeyong, pemuda itu mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Taeyong, membuat tubuh keduanya kembali tak berjarak.

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan bagian pribadi Jaehyun menekan miliknya. Sebelum menariknya menuju ranjang di ruangan itu dan membaringkannya. Setelah lebih dahulu menaruh camera Taeyong di atas meja nakas.

"Jangan menyesal. Kau yang memintanya _hyung_." Jaehyun berada di atasnya, bernafas di sekitar telinganya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di lehernya. Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual di balik kaos dan bagian bawahnya.

Taeyong mengangguk cepat. Tak bisa berfikir jernih dengan Jaehyun yang terus menerus menggodanya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menanggalkan pakaian mereka. Membuat tubuh mereka polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Jaehyun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, memandang tubuh kecil nan mulus yang kini berada di bawahnya. " _Hyung_ aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Ya, Jaehyun. Aku juga."

Taeyong melupakan segalanya saat Jaehyun kembali menciumnya dengan penuh gairah yang menuntut. Jaehyun menghisap dan menjilat bibirnya berulangkali. Menggigit bibirnya untuk membuatnya membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidahnya mengeksploitasi mulutnya. Menggoda langit-langit mulutnya. Mengajak lidah Taeyong berperang, bertukar saliva dan nafsu yang tak terbendung.

Setelah itu, tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir keduanya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam dunia mereka. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih penting untuk Jaehyun selain saling menyentuhkan tubuh mereka agar mendapat sengatan kenikmatan. Perlahan erangan mengalun di sela ciuman. Tubuh mereka bergesekan, saling menekan dengan tangan yang saling meraba. Jaehyun menekankan bagian bawah mereka yang sama-sama keras bersamaan, berkali-kali.

Ciuman mereka terputus dan kini erangan kenikmatan muncul dan terdengar jelas dari keduanya memenuhi ruangan.

Taeyong mengelinjang hebat saat Jaehyun menurunkan ciumannya ke bagian dadanya. Menjilati, menggigit, dan memainkan bagian _sensitive_ itu dengan lidahnya. Jaehyun juga menghisap bagian tersebut dengan kuat, menyedotnya seakan akan ia adalah bayi kehausan.

Jaehyun menyodorkan tiga jarinya dan Taeyong langsung membasahi jari-jari panjang nan lentik itu dengan air liurnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup Jaehyun menarik jari-jarinya, dan menarik salah satu kaki Taeyong ke atas bahunya. Dia mengusap kulit halus paha bagian dalam hyungnya itu perlahan. Jaehyun memberikan beberapa ciuman di belakang leher Taeyong. Sebisa mungkin agar tak meninggalkan bekas.

Taeyong melenguh pelan saat Jaehyun memasukkan satu jarinya tanpa peringatan. Disusul jari kedua, sebelum akhirnya menambahkan jari terakhir.

Nafas Taeyong seolah tertahan di tenggorokkan saat Jaehyun mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan lentik itu keluar-masuk, menggerakkan jari-jari itu seperti gunting, hingga bisa sedikit melonggar. Mempersiapkan Taeyong akan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar yang akan menggantikan jari-jari itu sebentar lagi.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

" _Hyung_ , tahan sebentar," bisiknya. Sebelum memagut bibir Taeyong dan mengajaknya kembali larut dalam ciuman panjang dan panas.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, tangannya bergerak ke bagian bawahnya, mempersiapkan miliknya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi, sebelum mendorongnya masuk dalam lubang ketat Taeyong yang memerah. Jaehyun mendorong miliknya masuk dan keluar, masuk dan keluar dalam gerakan yang masih lambat namun konsisten. Menekannya semakin dalam perlahan-lahan.

Taeyong meraih bahu Jaehyun dan mencengkramnya kuat. Matanya tersengat. Oleh rasa sakit tajam yang berasal dari tempat mereka terhubung di bawah sana. Membuatnya merasa nyeri hingga ke tulang belakang.

"Ahh… sa—sakit…"

Taeyong mengerang merasakan inchi demi inchi milik Jaehyun yang berukuran besar dan panjang itu masuk lebih dalam di lubang miliknya. Taeyong bahkan memekik kecil saat milik Jaehyun sudah sepenuhnya tertanam di dalam dirinya.

"Jaehyun…" Taeyong berbisik pelan, merasa begitu penuh. Matanya tertutup. Nafasnya cepat dan terputus-putus.

Jaehyun ingin segera bergerak, tapi ia tahu ia harus menunggu. Ia mengusap sisi wajah hyungnya itu. Khawatir. " _Hyung_ kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggeleng kuat. Ia mengatur nafasnya, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan benda asing yang kini memenuhi bagian bawahnya. Butuh beberapa waktu baginya sebelum membuka mata dan menatap Jaehyun sayu. Dan memintanya untuk bergerak.

Jaehyun memenuhi permintaan Taeyong tanpa disuruh dua kali, ia menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya menyisakan ujungnya sebelum kembali menusuknya keras.

Jaehyun terus menarik dan mengeluarkan penisnya pada tubuh Taeyong, mendorong lebih cepat dan lebih keras ke kasur. Sambil memberikan beberapa ciuman di belakang leher dan cuping telinga Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ …" ia menggeram rendah, begitu mendengarkan rintihan serak menggairahkan dari mulut Taeyong yang mengerangkan namanya berkali-kali. Tepat di telinganya. Membuatnya semakin keras di bawah sana.

Taeyong hampir menangis ketika Jaehyun menyentuh satu titik yang berada jauh di dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya melupakan semua rasa sakit. Karena semuanya terganti dengan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Titik itu diterjang berkali-kali.

Tubuhnya melengkung nikmat dan bergetar hebat, menyambut tiap sentakan Jaehyun. Meminta lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Dengan tidak sabaran menyentakkan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan gerakan Jaehyun. Taeyong menyerah untuk memikirkan hal lain. Memilih meremas sprei sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Taeyong sudah tak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat koheren. Ketika Jaehyun menciumnya lagi, bermain dengan dadanya, juga memanja bagian tubuhnya yang lain, memainkannya seirama dengan sentakkannya. Membuatnya merasakan nikmat berkali-kali lipat.

Yang ia ucapkan hanyalah nama Jaehyun, seolah hanya itu kata yang ia tahu. Betapa ia merasakan nikmat. Betapa ia ingin Jaehyun melakukannya lagi. Betapa semua sentuhan Jaehyun di tubuhnya membuatnya bergairah dan bergejolak.

Satu sentakan terakhir.

Dan Taeyong berteriak keras, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang sampai dan cairan hangat miliknya yang menyembur tak tertahankan, mengotori perutnya dan perut Jaehyun. Matanya terpejam erat menikmati puncak kebersamaannya dan Jaehyun. Kepalanya terdongak dengan mulut terbuka dan tubuhnya mengelinjang hebat.

"Hyung… terlalu kuat―"

Jaehyun di saat yang sama mengerang rendah, menggigit bibirnya begitu merasakan dinding-dinding dalam Taeyong mencengkram dan meremas miliknya kuat, membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan hangat miliknya detik itu juga jauh di dalam tubuh Taeyong.

Berakhir dengan dirinya yang jatuh lemas menindih tubuh hyungnya itu. Membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Taeyong, mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Jaehyun kembali mendesis pelan saat Taeyong kembali meremas miliknya yang masih berada di dalamnya, membuatnya mengeluarkan sarinya yang masih tersisa.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil.

Memindahkan dirinya ke samping dan memeluk tubuh kelelahan hyungnya itu dari samping sekaligus memberikan satu ciuman kecil di dahi Taeyong. Tangannya mengelus surai _hyung_ -nya dengan lembut, menghantarkan cinta yang amat besar.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

"Diam." Taeyong memukulnya, tapi bisa ia lihat wajah itu kembali merona. Sebelum menghilang menyembunyikan dirinya di pelukannya. "Aku mau tidur."

Jaehyun tertawa, lalu mengecup bibir Taeyong singkat. "Mimpi indah, _hyung_." Dan setelahnya Jaehyun ikut menyusul Taeyong ke alam mimpi, berharap mereka juga akan bertemu di dalam bunga tidur.

Melupakan camera yang ternyata sedari merekam kegiatan panas mereka.

.

* * *

 **NC END**

* * *

"Aku kira perintahku untuk istrihat semalam cukup jelas." _Manager-hyung_ bahkan tak repot-repot untuk sekedar menutupi kejengkelannya saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Bagaimana tidak jengkel? Jika harus menemukan pemandangan dua sosok yang harusnya sudah bersiap pergi ke bandara untuk penerbangan paling pagi ternyata masih sibuk tidur, berpelukan di atas ranjang dalam kondisi _naked_. Dan harus ia bagunkan. "Kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat."

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu di pagi benar-benar menyebalkan, membuatnya ingin langsung membersihkan matanya saja.

"Maaf, _hyung_." Jaehyun yang baru selesai mengecek barang-barangnya hanya bisa memberikan senyum. Senyum tak berdosa. "Keasikan."

Tentu saja jawabannya itu langsung mendapat _pukulan sayang_ di kepalanya dari sang _manager_.

Setelah mengantar Jaehyun untuk membeli kue semalam, harusnya ia pergi dulu ke sini dan memastikan mereka berdua tidur, bukannya malah bermain sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Memang salahnya membiarkan dua pemuda kelebihan hormon ini berada satu kamar di hotel.

Bikin pusing kepala saja.

Setelah mengecek barang-barang lain dan memastikan semuanya siap. Baru ia sadar jika satu sosok lain yang harusnya bersama mereka absen. Sumber sakit kepalanya yang lain di pagi ini, tidak terlihat.

"Dimana Taeyong?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya masih mandi." Jaehyun yang sedang mendengarkan music dari ponselnya menjawab santai.

Matanya membulat tak percaya. Dengan jengkel yang berkali-kali lipat manager-hyung menuju pintu kamar mandi. Menggedor pintunya beberapa kali. " _YA_ , LEE TAEYONG! Mau sampai kapan kau di dalam sana?"

" _Sebentar lagi, hyung!"_ Sahutan terdengar samar-samar dari dalam.

"Sebentar apanya?! Kita akan terlambat dan kau masih mau berlama-lama di sana?!"

 _Demi Tuhan, dua puluh menit lagi pesawat mereka akan lepas landas dan dia bahkan belum selesai mandi?!_

" _Tapi hyung―"_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat keluar atau akan kudobrak pintu ini dan kuseret bokongmu keluar!"

Tak ada sahutan lagi dari dalam untuk beberapa saat.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian suara kunci dibuka terdengar dan sosok Taeyong yang cemberut muncul mengintip di balik pintu.

Belum sempat _manager-hyung_ mengucapkan kalimat apapun, Taeyong sudah lebih dulu menyelanya bicara.

"Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin _hyung_! Tapi cairan di dalamku ini susah dibersihkan!" Pandangannya beralih pada Jaehyun yang duduk tak jauh dari sana. " _YA_! Jung Jaehyun! Cepat bantu aku!"

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _Errr―_

 _Fanfic nista yang berakhir dengan nista. Mianhaaaaeeee. Salahkan JaeYong yang pergi ke Vietnam berdua doang, terus foto bareng mesra banget. Kan otakku yang sudah anu jadi semakin anu saja. Apalagi ditambah bahasan temen-temen di grup JaeYong shipper yang ambigay._

 _Yang foto itu sebenarnya diambil siang hari kan ya? Tapi untuk keperluan cerita dibuat malem-malem. Semuanya hanya imajinasi saja. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan JaeYong di Vietnam. Shipper bisa apa selain delulu T.T_

 _Oh iya, sekalian mau ucapin Happy (belated) Birthday buat my bby visual boy, Lee Taeyong. Semoga makin mesra temenan sama Jaehyun ya :)_

 _._

 ** _Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu._**

 ** _Review juseyo? ^^_**

 ** _._**

 _PS. Maaf belum bisa lanjut yang masih ongoing_


End file.
